Second Chance
by DarkAngel9827
Summary: AH/OOC 10 years ago Bella slept with Edward Masen and got pregnant. She decided she would keep the child. What happens when Bella meets with Edward at their 10 year high school reunion.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I was in the bathroom crying my eyes out. I kept staring at the pregnancy test in disbelief. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. And to my horror I was pregnant with Edward Masen's baby. I was only 18. I can't raise a child right now.

This all happened because I got drunk at a party.

About six weeks ago I went to Edward Masen's graduation party. We finally graduated high school. His parents left right after he graduated. They told him he could throw a party if he wanted to. Alice and I were best friends from childhood. And since Alice's boyfriend was Edward's best friend I was also invited. I was friends with Edward but we weren't that close. Yea we hung out together with the group but we kept our distances.

The party was fine at first. We were hanging out and drinking. I must have not noticed how much I was drinking because two hours into the party I was drunk. Some parts of the party I don't remember but the one thing I do remember is sleeping with Edward.

The next day when I woke up I noticed I was naked in Edward's arms. I remember I hurried and put my clothes on then left. I didn't want Edward to wake up and notice that he slept with me. Good thing I lived right next door to him. It was easy to get home without being noticed. I slipped back into my house without Charlie figuring out that I didn't come home that night.

A week ago I started throwing up. At first I didn't think about it much. I thought it was just the flu. But since I've been throwing up for the past week I decided to try a pregnancy test.

Now here I am pregnant and alone. Not only is the father all the way in New York but I'm stuck here in Forks. Yep this is going to be great.

I finally decided to call Alice. She should know what to do. I grabbed my cell and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bella," I heard her answer.

"Alice, can you come over my house right now," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here," I told her.

"I'm leaving right now," she said.

Five minutes later Alice arrived at my front door. I stopped crying after I got off the phone with Alice. Somehow I knew I was going to be okay. I let Alice in and led her to the bathroom. I showed her the pregnancy test. She gasped when she saw it was positive.

"How can you be pregnant?" she asked me.

"I never told you this but I slept with Edward Masen," I said to her.

"When?" she asked me.

"At his graduation party," I said.

"Oh My Gosh! Was it good?" she asked me.

"Alice! What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" she asked.

"I think I do," I told her as I rubbed my stomach.

I wasn't showing yet but I could sense something was inside of me.

"Okay, but you might want to visit the doctor soon," she told me.

I nodded at her. I wanted this baby badly. I don't know why but I felt like I had to protect it somehow. I also felt sad for it. My baby would never meet its father. But despite all of this I loved it. I can't explain how I could love it but I just do.

"So are you going to tell Edward about this?" she asked me.

"I don't have his number," I told her.

"Neither do I but are you going to tell him one day," she asked me.

"Maybe one day in the future," I replied.

"You liked Edward didn't you," she said to me.

My jaw dropped when she asked me that. How did she know? I never flaunted it. I gave up after awhile. If Edward liked me he would have said something to me. So I decided I would move on in my life.

"Yea," I said quietly.

"I knew you did. You were always staring at him. Edward was too dumb to notice," she said to me.

"You're pretty observant. By the way since were getting an apartment together when we go to college do you want to furnish and clothe my child when it's born?" I asked her

"I would be honored to," she said to me.

"It will have all the love it can get," I said to Alice

"That's because it will have you, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, and me to love it," she said to me.

"We will be one big happy family," I said to Alice.

Somehow I knew I would be okay. One day when I see Edward again I will tell him about his child. Until then I will love my child and take care of it. Hopefully I would see Edward soon. I want him to know about my child.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Back in Seattle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

I was meeting up with Emmett today. He wanted to go to the mall to pick out our outfits for our high school reunion. Since I just got back I thought it would be good to spend sometime with my friends.

"Hey Edward, how have you been?" I heard Emmett ask me.

"Good, how about you? How is life in Seattle?" I asked him.

"It's awesome man. I'm dating this girl named Rosalie. Rosalie is friends with Bella and Alice," he said to me.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said to me.

"How has Bella been since I left?" I asked him.

"She's seems good. Both her and Alex," he told me.

"Alex? Is that her boyfriend?" I couldn't help but ask.

I always liked Bella but when we were in high school she acted like she only wanted to be friends with me. So I didn't push it.

"Alex is her son," he said to me.

"She has a son?" I gasped.

"Yep, turned 9 this past March," he said.

"Her husband must be happy," I told him.

"She's not married. She doesn't have a boyfriend either," he told me.

"I would have expected her to be married since she had a kid," I said to him.

"The weird thing about the situation is that she never told us who the father of the kid is. No matter how many times we asked. But I think Alice knows. She's best friends with Bella," he told me.

"Maybe I should visit Bella soon," I said.

"She would be happy to see you. But you do you want to know something even weirder?" he asked me as he leaned towards me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Her son looks a lot like you," he told me.

How could her son look like me? I'm not the father of the child. I might have slept with her at my graduation party. But if she was pregnant with my child she would have told me.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Well, he has the same hair color as you. And he has green eyes that are identical to your eyes," he said.

"He's not my kid," I told him.

"Did you ever sleep with Bella?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it was at my graduation party. I was drunk that night," I told him.

"So it could be your kid. You never know," he said to me.

Emmett was right. It's possible that Bella's son could be mine. If it is my child why didn't she tell me?

I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. I turned towards the coffee shop in the mall. I noticed a short woman with spiky black hair walking towards us.

"Hey Emmett," I heard the woman say to Emmett.

"Hey Alice, what brings you here," Emmett said to Alice.

Alice Brandon, I remember her from my high school years. She was the girlfriend of my best friend. I wonder if she is still dating Jasper.

"How about you join us?" Emmett asked her.

"Sure," Alice said to Emmett as she sat down.

"I almost forgot you remember Edward Masen?" Emmett asked Alice as he pointed at me.

"Of course I do," she said as she glared at me.

Why was she glaring at me? I didn't do anything to her. What was her problem?

"It's nice to see you again after so many years," I said to Alice.

"It's nice to see you too. So, how is life treating you?" she asked me.

"Okay, I'm constantly working," I replied.

"So what do you do?" she asked me.

"I'm a college professor. I just got a job to teach the music department at the University of Seattle," I told her.

"That's nice," she said to me.

"Alice, how is Bella?" Emmett asked Alice.

"She's doing fine. She's always busy working and taking care of Alex," she told Emmett.

"Is Bella going to the reunion?" Emmett asked her.

"Of course, I would have dragged her there if she refused," she said to Emmett.

"Out of curiosity, you never did tell everyone who is the father of Bella's child," Emmett said to her.

"Well Bella didn't want to tell anyone. When she's ready I'm sure she will tell everyone," she said to Emmett.

Now I was really curious. Why did Bella not want to tell everyone the father of her child?

"Alice, you and me both know who the father of Bella's child is," Emmett said to Alice.

She was staring at him at disbelief. I could understand Alice's reaction. Emmett was not the smartest person when we were in high school. He needed help in every subject except gym. He always managed to pass gym with flying colors.

"I don't believe you," Alice said to Emmett.

"Well I just figured it out myself. I remember we were playing truth and dare one night and Bella picked truth. So Rose asked her how many people she had sex with. And do you remember what her answer was?" he said to her.

"Yeah, I remember her answer," she snapped at him.

I was missing something very important in this conversation. I wonder if Emmett is trying to hint at that I'm the father of Bella's child. And if Emmett knows I'm sure Alice knows. She was best friends with Bella.

"So what are we going to do about this?" he asked her.

"Don't worry I have a plan," she said as she grinned at him.

I was scared now. Jasper told me that when Alice has a plan you might want to stay away from her. Her plans sometimes involve torture against your will. Somehow I knew I would be seeing Bella very soon.

"Well I have to go get ready for the reunion. You boys might want to start getting ready before you're late to your own reunion. By the way Edward Jasper will be there," she said to me as she got up and walked away.

**Bella POV**

I was cooking dinner when the phone rang. It was Alice as usual.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"You can't believe who I saw today," she practically yelled on the phone.

"Who?" I replied.

"Edward Masen," I heard her say.

I froze when I heard her say his name. It's been so long since I last saw him and he's here in Seattle. What was Edward doing in Seattle?

"Bella? Are you there?" I heard her ask.

"I'm here. I'm just shocked that he's here," I told her.

"You need to tell him," she told me.

"I'm scared Alice. How will he react?" I asked her.

"It will be okay. I have this feeling that everything will work out great. So are you getting ready for the reunion?" she said to me.

"Of course I'm getting ready," I replied.

"You better wear something sexy," she told me.

"Don't worry I will wear something great," I said to her.

"Good, now what are you going to do with Alex," she asked me.

"I hired a baby sitter to watch him while I'm at the reunion," I told her.

She should know that I wouldn't leave my son home alone.

"So are you going to tell Edward tonight at the reunion?" I heard her ask me.

"What?" I yelled.

"I forgot to tell you that he is going to the reunion," she told me.

"I think I might tell him. I want Alex to know his father," I told her.

"Don't worry if you need someone to lean on then I'll be there," she said to me.

"Thanks Alice," I said to her.

"Your welcome and you better be the star of this reunion," she said to me.

"I got to go Alice," I told her.

"Bye Bella," I heard her reply.

I hung up the phone. I was going to tell Edward tonight about Alex. Even though I'm really scared right now he needed to know. Hopefully it will go well.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the reunion. Tell me what you think about the story. Please review.


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I walked into our high school gym. It's been 10 years since I've been here. Time goes by so fast.

I looked around trying to spot somebody I know. I noticed Angela was standing near the refreshments. I walked over to Angela.

"Hey Angela," I said to her.

"Hey Bella, it's been awhile. So, how have you been?" she asked me.

"I've been good. I'm mostly busy with work and taking care of Alex," I said to her.

"Alex?" she asked.

I forgot that Angela didn't know I had a son. After high school we drifted apart.

"Alex is my son," I told her.

"Oh, so where's your husband?" she asked me.

"I don't have a husband or boyfriend. I'm a single mother," I said to her.

"That's really sad. Ben and I have 2 kids," she told me.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"There both 7. I had two twin boys," she said to me.

"Maybe your sons could come over and play with my son one day," I suggested to her.

"That would be nice," she replied.

"Anyway have you see Edward Masen around?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You still like Edward Masen," she said to me.

"What can you say? He's really hot," I said to her.

She laughed at that.

"I saw him near the DJ," she said to me.

"Thanks," I told her as I headed toward the DJ.

When I got to the DJ I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful green eyes. I was so dazzled by this bronze haired man.

"You're Bella Swan," Edward said to me.

"Yep, it's been a long time Edward," I said to him.

"You remembered my name," he said to me with a crooked grin.

"Of course I remembered your name," I said to him while grinning back.

"So Bella would you like to dance?" he asked me.

I nodded at him as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his shoulders as we swayed to the music.

"Excuse me," I heard someone say to me.

I looked at the blond woman who was glaring at me. It was Lauren and she looked exactly the same when she was in high school.

"Can I help you?" I said to Lauren.

"You can get your hands off my man," she practically yelled at me.

"I don't see your name on him," I snapped at her.

"He has a tattoo of my name on his back," she said to me.

"When did he get this tattoo?" I asked smugly.

"Right after we graduated," she said to me.

"I don't believe you. I would have noticed it on his back," I said to her.

"Like you would ever see his back," she said to me.

"Actually I have seen his back and I never saw a tattoo on him," I told her assertively.

I heard Edward chuckle next to me. I turned to him.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do have something to say to. Lauren I never liked you. In fact I have always liked Bella," he said to Lauren as he pulled me closer to him.

Lauren stalked off mad. I looked at Edward in shock.

"Did you just say you liked me?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella I have always liked you," he said to me as he smiled at me.

I frowned when I thought about him liking me. I needed to tell him about our son.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," I told him.

"What is it?" Edward asked me.

"Let's go outside," I told him.

He nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me outside to a bench. We both sat down.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Do you remember the night of your graduation party?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that was the night we slept together," he said to me.

"Well a month after you left I found out I was pregnant," I said to him.

He was looking at me with shock on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was scared," I whispered.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I buried my face in his chest as I cried.

"Did you think I would want you to get rid of your child?" he asked me.

"No, I thought you might now want to be part of its life," I said to him.

"I want to be part of your son's life because I like you," he said to me.

"You still like me," I said to him.

"I've always liked you but I thought you didn't like me," he said to me.

"I like you too," I said to him.

"Now we should get back to the party," he said to me.

"Alright," I said to him as he helped me up.

We walked back inside to continue the dance. We danced a little bit and then I noticed Alice was standing with Jasper glaring at me.

"Edward, I think we should say hi to Alice and Jasper," I told him.

"Yeah," he said to me.

I grabbed his hand and led him to Alice and Jasper.

"Bella I see you've been dancing with Edward for awhile," she said to me while grinning.

"What do you want Alice?" I said to her.

"Your little secret you've been keeping from all of your friends except me. I think they have the right to know," she said to me.

"Okay you don't have to throw that in my face. Jasper, Edward is the father of Alex," I told him.

"I knew it," I heard Jasper say.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Emmett was talking about how he figured out your secret," Jasper said to me.

"How did he know?" I asked him.

"I don't know. All I know is that someone helped him figure it out," Jasper told me.

"It doesn't matter now. Since I told Edward already," I said to them.

"Edward, where are you staying at?" Alice asked him.

"I'm staying at a hotel. I need to find an apartment to rent," Edward said to Alice.

"Well I had this idea. Why don't you move in with Bella and her son? It would be good to get to know your son," she said to Edward.

I stared at Alice with my mouth open. How could she suggest that? But I wouldn't mind having Edward stay at my apartment.

"Bella, would you like me to move in with you?" Edward asked me.

"That would be nice," I replied to him.

"You should move in tonight," Alice told him.

"Would that be a problem Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Not at all," I told him.

"I would just have to stop by the hotel and check out," Edward said to me.

"It's getting late and I'm sure Edward would like to meet his son," I said to Alice and Jasper.

"Let's go then," he said to me as he grabbed my hand.

We walked outside to his car. He drove to the hotel and parked right outside the entrance. I sat there waiting for him to come out. Ten minutes later I saw him come out with a bag. He opened the trunk and through his bag in there. He then got back in the car and I gave him directions to my house.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review. Next chapter is Edward meeting Alex.


	4. Edward Meets Alex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

We arrived at my house. It was a 3 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms. It was a small and cozy house but I liked it. It made it feel really homey.

I looked at Edward and noticed he was looking at my house.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said to me.

"Then lets go," I told him as I got of the car.

Edward got out of the car and followed me towards my front door.

I opened the door and was greeted with Alex running towards me.

"Mommy!" I heard him yell as he jumped into my arms.

"Mommy missed you so much," I said to Alex as I hugged him.

I noticed Alex was looking at Edward behind me with a curious expression.

"Alex, do you remember when I told you your daddy was in New York?" I asked him.

He nodded at me.

"Well your daddy moved back to Seattle," I told him.

Alex's smile grew when I told him that his father was back in Seattle. I was happy that my child was happy.

"Is daddy coming to see me?" he asked me with the cutest face.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see this guy behind me?" I said.

He nodded as he looked at Edward.

"Alex, I would like you to meet Edward, your daddy," I said to him.

He smiled at Edward as he launched himself at Edward. I laughed at that. They looked so cute together. Even though Edward just met Alex he was acting like he knew him since he was born.

"Alex, daddy is going to live with us," I said to him.

"Daddy, are you really going to live here?" Alex asked Edward.

"Yep, I'm going to be staying here for as long as I want," Edward said as he winked at me.

I blushed at that. It was obvious Edward was hinting at something.

"Daddy, you can sleep in my room," Alex told Edward.

"As much as daddy would love to sleep in your room he already had a room," I said to Alex.

Alex pouted at that. He was so cute when he did that but I was not going to give in.

"Anyway Alex, its time to go to bed," I said to Alex.

"Can't I stay up longer?" Alex asked me.

"Nope, now its time for bed," I said to him.

Alex pouted as he walked to his room. I walked into Alex's room and tucked him in.

"Goodnight sweetie," I said to my son.

"Goodnight Mommy," Alex said to me.

I gave him a kiss on his forehead then I walked into the living room.

"Do you like my house?" I asked Edward as I walked towards him.

"It's nice. You have a cute kid," he said to me.

"He's your kid too. He really loves you," I said to him.

"How can you tell?" he asked me.

"I told him stories about you. When I told him that he would meet you one day he was really excited and kept asking me when. Also he never latches on to someone other than me," I said to him.

Before he could answer my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Bella," I heard her sob.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing I just need to tell you something," she said to me over the phone.

"Alright I'll be right over," I said as I hung up.

That was really weird. One moment Alice sounded all sad the next moment she sounded extremely happy.

"Edward, I have to go see Alice but you will be okay here by yourself right?" I asked him.

"Of course I will be alright," he told me with a smile.

"By the way your room is next to Alex's room. I'll see you when I get back if you're still up," I said to him.

"I'll see you when you get back," he said to me as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I wonder what was wrong with Alice. Obviously something was up.

**Edward POV**

I was in Bella's living room watching TV when I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I got off of the couch and headed to my new room. I walked past Alex's room and into my room.

I took my shirt off and pulled my jeans off and got in bed wearing nothing but my boxers.

As I lay there I started thinking of everything that happened.

I couldn't believe I was a father. Yesterday I was just Edward and today I'm a father. It freaked me out a bit but I kind of liked it.

I could tell Bella was happy I was moving in. She wanted her son to have a father. I was going to be the best father he could have.

Not long after I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep when I felt someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and noticed Alex was looking at me with a blanket in his arms. His eyes were a little red like he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I had a bad dream and mommy wasn't here. Can I sleep with you?" he asked me with the most hurtful eyes.

"Sure," I said as I patted the spot next to me.

Alex hopped into the bed and snuggled into my chest. I pulled the blankets over us as I wrapped my arms around him.

I had this strong urge to protect him. A few minutes later I heard Alex's even breath and knew he was asleep.

I drifted asleep not long after with a smile on my face.

**Bella POV**

I arrived at Alice's house in record time. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door. I was about to knock on the door when the door flew opened and Alice flew into my arms.

"It's nice to see you Alice," I said to her.

"Come on Bella," she said while leading me into the living room.

I sat down on her couch and finally looked at Alice. Even though her eyes were all red from crying she looked extremely happy for some reason.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," she said to me.

"Is something wrong Alice? Are you sick?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant," she said to me.

Oh My Gosh! Alice is pregnant. I'm so happy for her. She always wanted a child. She's been married to Jasper for 7 years now. It's about time she has a baby.

"Congratulations," I said to Alice as I gave her a hug.

"I have one question for you though. How much does it hurt to give birth?" she asked me.

"I'm not going to answer that," I said to her.

"Come on Bella, I want to know," she pleaded with me.

"How about we go on a shopping trip tomorrow? I can bring Edward and Alex along," I said to her.

"I'm in but I'm not caring any shopping bags," she said to me.

"Don't worry. That's why Edward is coming along. He'll carry all of your bags," I said to her.

She smiled at me. Hopefully I could persuade Edward to come along.

"I need to get home. It's getting late anyway," I said to Alice.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8 AM. Don't be late," she said to me as she walked me to the door.

"I won't be late. See you," I said to her as I walked out the front door.

I got in my car and started it. I drove off towards my house.

Everything has been changing lately. I wonder what else is going to change.

I arrived at my house in 5 minutes. I got out of my car and walked inside my house. I put my purse on the side table next to the front door. I then walked towards Alex's room and looked in. I didn't see Alex in his bed. I then noticed that Edward's bedroom door was open.

I peeked into Edward's room and noticed that Edward and Alex were asleep together. They really looked so cute together. I then walked in my room and took my dress off. I then grabbed a night gown from my drawer and slipped it on.

I got in my bed and immediately fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the shopping trip with Alice. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Please review.


	5. Shopping with Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling extremely happy for someone reason. Then I remembered that Edward was living at my house. It brought a smile to my face. I was happy that Alex could finally have a father who would love him.

I looked at my clock and noticed it was 6:47. I decided I would take a shower before starting breakfast. I walked into my bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I got in the shower and turned the water on. I let the water wash over me for awhile. Then I washed my hair using my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I then washed my body. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked into my room and pulled out a strapless bra and a thong out of my drawer. I then grabbed a pair of black capris and a sky blue cami. I put on my thong and bra. I then put my capris and cami on.

I walked out of my room and peeked in Edward's room. I noticed that Edward and Alex were still asleep. I headed towards the kitchen and took out the eggs and bacon. Alex always liked having scrambled eggs on a Saturday morning.

I cracked the eggs in a bowl and took a beater and mixed them. I cooked the bacon and scrambled the eggs. I was completely done in 20 minutes. I placed the plates on the dining room table. I went to go get some orange juice. When I turned around I noticed both Edward and Alex were in the kitchen.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready," I told them as I poured the orange juice into three cups and placed them on the dining room table.

Edward and Alex didn't waste anytime eating. As soon as everyone was finished eating and the dishes were done I turned towards Edward.

"Edward, can you come with me and Alice to go shopping?" I asked him.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please," I said to him hoping that he would come.

"I guess," he said to me.

"Good now go get dress," I said to Edward.

Edward left the room and I turned towards Alex.

"Alex, did you sleep good last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I slept with Edward," he said with biggest smile on his face.

Alex had the same exact smile as Edward. It was so adorable.

"That's good. Go get dress. We are going shopping with Aunt Alice," I said to him.

"Yay!" Alex said as he raced off to his room.

He was so adorable. He absolutely loved Alice. Alice would always spoil him giving him tons of presents on Christmas and his birthday. She sometimes gave him stuff for no apparent reason. It was cute how he would get all excited to go shopping with Alice.

Edward walked out wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He looked amazing in it. It outlined his muscles really well. I must have been drooling at Edward when I felt a small body collide with me.

"Let's go Mommy," Alex said as he pulled my hand towards the front door.

"Alright let's go boys," I said to Edward and Alex.

We walked out the door and into my Ford Escape. I started the car and drove to Alice's house. When I got to Alice's house it was 8:05 and Alice was standing outside glaring at me.

"Do you know what time it is?" she yelled at me as she got in the car.

"I am award of the time, Alice," I said to her as I drove towards the mall.

"You were 5 minutes late," she screamed at me.

I could hear Edward chuckling next to me. I turned towards him and glared.

"Alice I had to make breakfast," I told her.

"You could have picked up something or took something on the go," she said to me.

"Alex likes having scrambled eggs on Saturday," I said to her.

"You could have stopped at Burger King or something," she said to me.

"I would rather feed my kid food I can actually trust. Plus there eggs are probably canned," I said to her.

"Next time try to be on time," she said to me.

Luckily we arrived at the mall and Alice's attention was drawn toward the mall.

Alice didn't waste anytime getting out of the car. I turned off the car and got off. Alex walked over to me and I held his hand. I noticed Edward was walking kind of slow.

"Edward, you might want to hurry before Alice comes after you," I said to Edward with a grin.

He chuckled as he caught up with me.

First stop on Alice's shopping torture is Macys. It was very amusing watching Alice go through Macys. She seemed to run back and forth gathering all kinds of clothes and then throwing them at Edward to hold. I started to laugh when I noticed that Edward was completely covered in clothes.

"Alice, I think you should try on your clothes now," I told her as she through an article of clothing on Edward's head.

"Maybe your right Edward looks like he might fall over," Alice said to me.

I took Alex's hand and then grabbed Edward's arm and led them to the dressing rooms. As we handed Alice the clothes she tried them on one by one. When she came out she handed the huge pile of clothes to Edward.

"You're not seriously buying all of these clothes," Edward said to Alice.

"Yep, I'm buying all of them," she said to Edward as she dragged Edward to the cashier.

I waited with Alex for Alice to purchase her clothes. Ten minutes later Alice and Edward were walking towards us. Edward was caring a lot of bags.

"You should take those bags to the car," I told Edward.

"That's probably a good idea," he said to me as I handed him the keys to my car.

"Next stop is Victoria's Secret," Alice practically yelled so Edward could hear.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll guarantee we will still be at Victoria's Secret when you get back," I said to Edward as I walked off with Alice.

**Edward POV**

This was complete torture. How could Alice buy so many clothes? Maybe I could take Alex to the toy store. Then Alice would have to carry her own bags.

I put the bags in the trunk of the car and then headed back towards the mall.

I decided I would text Emmett.

_Hey Emmett, what's up? – Edward-_

_Nothing much I'm hanging out with Jasper – Emmett-_

_Lucky, I'm shopping with Alice, Bella, and Alex – Edward-_

_I feel so sorry for you. That must be complete torture – Emmett-_

_You have no idea. Anyway I was thinking of taking Alex to the toy store – Edward-_

_You should get him a new PlayStation 2 game – Emmett-_

_What game should I get? – Edward-_

_Guitar Hero it's a really great game – Emmett-_

_I'll do that. Well I'll talk to you later – Edward-_

_Call me after you're finish shopping – Emmett-_

_I will – Edward-_

I walked back into the mall and headed towards Victoria's Secret. When I walked in I noticed all the women were trying to give me seductive looks. I ignored them and looked for Bella, Alex, and Alice. I spotted them over by the register. They finished purchasing there items and walked towards me.

"Edward, here's the rest of the bags," Alice told me as she handed the bags to me.

"I'll take them to the car then," I said to Alice.

"We are going to the shoe store next," Alice told me.

"I have an idea. I could take Alex with me while you two go to the shoe store," I said to Alice and Bella.

"That would be good," Bella said to me.

"Where should we meet?" I asked Bella.

"Meet us at the car in an hour," Bella said as she walked off with Alice.

"Let's go Alex," I said to Alex as I grabbed his hand.

We walked out to the parking lot. When we got to the car I placed the bags in the trunk. I closed the trunk and locked the doors.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Alex.

"The toy store," Alex said to me with a huge grin on his face.

"The toy store it is," I said as we walked back into the mall.

When we arrived at the toy store Alex looked really happy.

"You can pick out whatever you want," I said to Alex.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said as he dragged me down an aisle.

We walked down most of the aisles until we came to the music aisle. I noticed that Alex was looking at a acoustic guitar.

"Daddy, I want the guitar," he said to me with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing kiddo," I said as I grabbed the guitar off the shelf.

"Thank you daddy," Alex said to me.

"Your welcome, were also going to get Guitar Hero," I said as we walked towards the electronic games.

When we got to the electronic games I picked up guitar hero one through three. I also grabbed two wireless guitars.

I went and paid for my items. After I paid for everything I noticed we were supposed to meet Bella and Alice.

"We better go before Aunt Alice gets mad that were late," I said to Alex.

He nodded his head as we walked out to the car.

When we got to the car I noticed Bella was glaring at me. She must have noticed I bought something for Alice.

"What did you buy Edward?" Bella said to me as she glared.

"I bought something for Alex," I said to Bella.

"How much money did you spend?" Bella asked me.

"It doesn't matter. I also bought something for myself," I said to Bella.

"Just tell me what you bought," Bella said to me.

"I bought Alex a guitar," I said to Bella.

She continued to glare at me. She was being ridiculous. I can at least buy my son something.

"What else did you buy?" Bella asked me while crossing her arms.

I sighed.

"I also bought all three Guitar Heros and two wireless guitars," I told Bella.

Her jaw dropped. Apparently she didn't like me spending money on our son.

"You probably spent a lot of money," Bella told me.

"It doesn't matter. By the way Emmett is coming over tomorrow for a Guitar Hero party," I told Bella.

"That explains it," Bella said to me.

"We should go now," I told Bella.

She nodded as she got in the car. I watched Alex get in the car then I got in on the other side. Alice was already sitting in the car and she was glaring at me. We dropped Alice off then we headed home.

On the way home I decided I would text Emmett.

_Emmett, we're done with shopping - Edward-_

_Are we still on for tomorrow? - Emmett-_

_Yep, you bring Rosalie too - Edward-_

_That I will. See you tomorrow - Emmett-_

At least I would get something out of this shopping trip.

When we got home I told Bella I was going to go sleep. I still had jet lag from traveling across the country. When I got in my bed I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Please review.


	6. House Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

I was watching Bella walk back and forth.

"Calm down Bella," I said to Bella.

"They will be here in five minutes," Bella said to me.

"It's only Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. There is no need to overreact," I said to Bella.

"I am not overreacting," she said to me.

"Everything is ready. You have dinner ready and I already set up the PlayStation 2," I told Bella.

The door bell rang and Bella started freaking out.

"Go get dress. I'll answer the door," I said to Bella.

I watched Bella go to her room and then I turned to open the door. I opened the door to be greeted by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Hey," I told everyone as they walked in.

"So where is the food? I need to eat," Emmett yelled as he looked around the room.

"As soon as Bella finishes getting ready we'll eat," I told Emmett.

I saw Bella enter the room and greet Rosalie and Alice.

"Everyone its time to eat," Bella yelled to everyone.

We all sat down at the dinner table. Bella made the best lasagna I ever tasted. After dinner was done I helped Jasper do the dishes while everyone went and sat in the living room watching TV. I noticed Bella was putting away the leftovers.

"All the dished are done so let's start the party," I said to Bella.

"Sounds good to me," she said to me while smiling.

I smiled back as we walked back to the living room.

**Bella POV**

As I walked in the living room I could hear Emmett laughing at something on the TV.

"I never knew that snails had a vagina and a penis," Emmett practically yelled.

My mouth dropped when he said that.

"Jasper, can you believe that snails can get themselves knocked up," Emmett yelled.

I looked at Jasper and he looked disturbed.

"Emmett, what are you watching?" I yelled at Emmett.

"It's the discovery channel. There talking about snails having sex," Emmett said to me seriously.

"Did you not realize that you have a nine year old in the room?" I asked Emmett.

"He can handle it," Emmett said to me.

"He's too young to know about sex," I yelled at Emmett.

"There only snails," Emmett said to me.

"I don't care what they are. My son shouldn't be watching snails having sex," I yelled at Emmett.

I could hear someone chuckling at me from behind. I turned around and glared at Edward.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked Edward.

"Nope," Edward said with a grin.

"Chill Bella, stop PMSing," Emmett said to me.

"I am not PMSing," I yelled at Emmett.

"What's PMSing?" Alex asked Emmett.

"It's when females act all grouchy and mean," Emmett told Alex.

I couldn't believe Emmett was telling my son that. He was too young to know all these things.

"Uncle Emmett, you were PMSing today," Alex told Emmett.

Everyone started laughing at that as Emmett's mouth dropped.

"I was not PMSing. Only girls PMS," Emmett told Alex.

Alex just nodded. I could tell that Alex was still confused.

"Let's start Guitar Hero," Edward said to everyone.

I sat down as Emmett and Jasper started playing Guitar Hero. They were playing Guitar Hero for awhile when I noticed that Alex fell asleep on the couch. I got up to put Alex to sleep when Edward stop me.

"Let me," Edward told me as he lifted Alex from the couch.

I noticed that Alice was grinning at something. I wonder what she was thinking about. Before I could find out I saw Rosalie turn off the TV.

"Hey," Emmett yelled.

"Alright were playing something else now," Alice said mischievously.

I glared at Alice. This won't be good.

Rosalie left and went into the kitchen. She came back out bringing a Tequila bottle and 5 shot glasses.

"We are going to play I've never," Alice told everyone.

My mouth dropped. I didn't want to play that game.

"Alright," Emmett yelled.

Everyone made a circle on the floor. I was sitting next to Edward. Edward was sitting next to Rosalie. Rosalie was sitting next to Jasper. Jasper was sitting next to Alice. And Alice was sitting next to Emmett.

"Obviously I can't play," Alice said as she looked at me.

I glared at her knowing she did this on purpose.

"I'll start," Rosalie said.

"I've never been pregnant," Rosalie said with a grin.

I took a shot.

"I've never slept with more than one person in the same night," Jasper said.

Emmett took a shot. I noticed that Rosalie was glaring at Emmett.

"I was drunk," Emmett said out loud.

"Just go Emmett," Alice said while winking at Emmett.

"I've never slept with my friend," Emmett said while looking at me.

Edward and I both took a shot. I noticed that Edward was looking at me.

"I've never used a vibrator," I said while grinning.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper took a shot. My mouth dropped open.

"What?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head.

"I've never wore a thong," Edward said.

I looked at him weird. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I took a shot.

"I know all of you are wondering why I wore a thong. I did for Rosalie," Emmett said while laughing.

"We don't want to know what you did," I said to Emmett.

They were taking this game too seriously.

"I've never invited the father of my child who was not my boyfriend or husband to live with me," Rosalie said.

I glared at her. Did she need to say that? It was pretty obvious that they were trying to get me drunk.

I took a shot. I noticed that Alice was whispering something in Jasper's ear.

"I've never had sex with a blond," Jasper said.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I took a shot.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward as he looked at me.

I noticed somehow throughout the game I was getting closer to Edward.

"I've never put my hand on someone's thigh while playing I've never," Emmett said as he laughed.

"Bella, take your shot," Alice said to me.

"Why? I never did that," I said to Alice.

"Why don't you look at where your hand is at," Alice said to me.

I looked down and noticed my hand was on Edward's thigh. I don't remember placing it there. I must be really drunk.

I took another shot.

Gosh I felt really good right now. Somehow I managed to climb in Edward's lap. He didn't seem to mind because he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've never had bad sex," I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I slurred.

"Bella your drunk," Alice said to me while smiling.

"I'm not drunk. I'm extremely happy," I said as I turned and looked at Edward.

I smiled at Edward. Gosh I wanted to kiss Edward right now. I decided I would just do it. I turned around and pulled Edward's head towards mine. When I felt Edward's lips on mine I licked his bottom lip asking for permission. He immediately accepted as his lips parted. Our tongues were battling for dominance when I heard someone trying to clear there throats.

I broke the kiss and turned around to see amused looks in every ones eyes.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe Bella just kissed me. Even though I wanted to kiss her I didn't want to do something she didn't want.

"You guys might want to stay here for the night," I said to everyone.

I didn't want them driving home drunk.

"We will do that," Alice said.

"I don't know where you will sleep though," I said to them.

"Jasper and I will take your room," Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and led him down the hallway to my room.

I sighed as I lifted up Bella and took her to her room. Good thing she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She could sleep in that. I don't have that much control.

I tucked Bella in and turned to leave.

"Don't go Edward," Bella said to me as she sat up a little.

"Alright I won't," I said to Bella as I sat in the small couch that was in the corner of her room.

"Get in bed," she told me as she patted her bed.

"I'm okay," I told her.

"Get in the bed, Edward," she said to me.

I got up and walked over to Bella's bed. I took my pants and shirt off and then climbed into bed. Bella immediately snuggled up against me.

She had no idea how much I liked that. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waste.

"I love you Edward," I heard Bella say.

I froze when she said that. I've always loved Bella but I thought it was all one sided so I never pursued it. But right now those three words made me so happy even though I haven't seen Bella in ten years. Hopefully we would have a second chance together.

I noticed her breathing was really even now.

"I love you too Bella," I whispered in her ear.

Soon after I fell asleep dreaming of Bella.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review.


	7. I Love You

**Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy lately with school and work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling two strong arms around me. Those arms made me feel absolutely safe. These arms felt so familiar. I knew they were Edward's arms. I just had this strong feeling that nothing can go wrong.

Where was I? I looked around the room. Yep this is my room alright. I then decided to turn over so I could see who was holding me. I noticed Edward's sleeping face in front of me. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. I could always look at Edward's sleeping face. Sometimes I felt like he's guarded around me. But right now he wasn't hiding anything.

I can't believe Edward was in the same bed as me. I've dreamed about this all my life. I wish he loved me. I fell in love with him the first time I met him. I always thought I wasn't good enough for him. But sometimes I wished he would feel the same way I feel about him. It hurt too much knowing that he would never want me.

How could he want me? I was too plain. I had plain brown eyes. I have plain brown hair. I was just simple. He would want someone way prettier then me.

What happened last night? I remember playing I've never. I remember kissing Edward. Wait, I kissed Edward? I can't believe I did that. But I can't help but think I'm missing something. Let's see I remember Edward tucking me in the bed when I asked him to get in the bed. Gosh, why did I have to do that?

I wonder if I said something else to him.

"Hey love," I heard Edward say in my ear.

Did he just call me love? Now I know I said or did something last night. I need to find out what I did.

"Good morning Edward," I said to him with a smile on my face.

He grinned back at me as he pulled me into his chest. I couldn't help but bury my face in his chest. I could smell Edward's scent. He smelled amazing. He could be my drug. That's how good he smells.

I knew I was forgetting something important. Why was Edward acting like were a couple or something?

"I never knew you talked in your sleep," he said to me.

I froze. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing.

"What did I say?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing bad," he said to me.

"Please," I begged him.

"Really it was nothing," he told me with a smirk.

"Liar," I said to him.

"Alright, you might have said my name," he said to me.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"You might have said you loved me," he said to me as he looked into my eyes.

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe I said that.

"Bella, do you love me?" he asked me.

"Yes I do," I said to him as I looked away.

"Good because I love you too," he said to me.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from him. I looked up at him. He seemed like he was telling the truth.

"You love me?" I asked him.

"Of course I do," he said to me as he kissed my forehead.

"You could never love me," I told him with disbelief on my face.

"What makes you think that?" he said to me while looking into my eyes.

"I'm plain. You could have any girl you want. Why would you want me?" I said to him.

"Of course I want you. You're beautiful. You have the most amazing brown eyes. You have beautiful brown hair. I love your face when you blush. You are perfect for me," he said to me while looking dead at me.

I could tell he was telling the truth. But somehow this all seemed unbelievable.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Let's just take it day by day," he said to me.

"Sounds good to me," I said to him.

Hopefully we weren't rushing this. But when did Edward start loving me? I would just have to figure that out later.

I heard my door opened. I turned towards my door and saw Alex walk into the room.

"Hey Mommy, Hey Daddy," my son said as he climbed into the bed with us.

"Hey sweety," I said to Alex as I kissed his forehead.

"Uncle Jasper made breakfast," Alex said to me.

"Why don't you go and eat and we'll be there in a minute," I told Alex.

Alex nodded as he got out of bed and ran out of the room.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I came back in my room I noticed Edward was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"We match," I said to him as I gave him a hug.

"Yes we do," Edward said as he hugged me back.

We walked into the kitchen when I noticed Jasper was only in his boxers.

"Jasper, what are you doing in my kitchen?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm eating breakfast," Jasper said to me.

"I can see that but why are you not wearing any decent clothes?" I asked Jasper.

"Does it matter?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes it does, I have a 9 year old son here," I said to Jasper.

"Stop being so controlling. You have a son. It's not like he's a girl. At least I'm wearing clothes," Jasper said to me.

"Maybe your right. I need to calm down a bit," I said to Jasper as I grabbed a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Are you suffering from PMS again?" I heard Emmett ask me.

"No I am not," I snapped at Emmett.

"Then don't get your panties in a twist. Wait, are you actually wearing panties or are you wearing a thong?" Emmett asked.

"That is none of your business," I said to Emmett while blushing.

"Don't worry, Edward will tell me," Emmett said with confidence.

I just shook my head at that.

"Condom commercials are so funny," I heard Emmett say as he was looking at the TV.

Emmett could switch conversations so fast. Half the time the stuff that come out of his mouth is so stupid.

"Emmett, we have a nine year old in the house," I snapped at Emmett.

"You know Bella you might want to have that talk with Alex," Emmett said to me.

"What talk?" I asked Emmett.

"The bird and the bees," Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"He's too young for that," I said right away.

"Not really, kids are starting early these days," Emmett said to me.

"I will tell him when he turns 13," I said to Emmett.

"Whatever you say," Emmett said to me.

"Don't mind him," Edward said as he came up behind me.

"Your right, so what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"How about we go to the park with Alex," Edward said to me.

"That would be fun," I said to Edward.

"We can spend the whole day having fun," Edward said to me.

I turned towards Alex.

"Alex, go get dress. We are going to the park," I said to my son.

I stood there as I watched Alex run into his room. Things are starting to get better.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner.**


	8. Visitor in the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

I was walking with Bella and Alex towards the park. I suggested to Bella that we take Alex to the park to have some quality family fun time. I thought it was a good idea at the time. I needed to get to know my son more.

Plus I always love spending time with Bella. I never really had the time to get to know her as a person. It would be good to get to know both of them more. I want to find out what they like and hate. I want to know every single thing about Bella and Alex.

Bella seemed awfully happy for the effort I'm making to get to know my son more. It makes me really happy when I know Bella is happy. I just want to know that she wants this as much as I do. Seeing her smile brings a smile on my face. I love every single thing she does. I never actually felt like this before. Yeah, I dated a couple people after high school. But not one single person I actually loved. This is the first time I felt like this was the one person I would love to spend my life with.

I think I've always loved Bella. Ever since I first laid eyes on her I fell in love with her. I loved her natural beauty. Bella thinks she is not beautiful but she is the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I could spend forever just looking at her beauty.

Even though it seems like we are rushing into this relationship it just feels right. I don't care that we just saw each other in 10 years. I just want to make up for the time we missed. When you love a person you just want to be with them. I can't help what I feel. I could try to put off my emotions but I wouldn't last at all. Sometimes you have to just do what you think is right. And right now being with Bella is right. I don't care what people think. Bella is my life.

I watched Bella as she walked with our son towards the park benches. She lights up my day whenever I see her.

I can't believe Bella loves me. We can finally start our life together. The time we missed together can be made up. I'll show everyday in my life how much she means to me.

Bella and I sat down on a bench as we watched Alex head towards the swing set.

"It's nice to come here as a family," Bella said to me as she gazed at Alex.

"Your right about that, I'm so happy that I came back to Seattle," I said as I turned towards Bella.

Bella smiled at me and I could only smile back. Everything was so perfect. Right now I have everything I could ever want.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom," Bella said to me as she stood up.

"I'll be right here when you get back," I told Bella as I watched her head towards the restrooms.

All of a sudden I felt like someone was standing behind me. I turned around and noticed a tall strawberry blonde woman standing with a very young boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

I couldn't believe Tanya was here in Seattle. I told her we were over when I found out that she was cheating on me.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at her.

"Since you left me 5 years ago I never got the chance to tell you something important," Tanya said as she and the young boy sat down on the bench with me.

"I don't want to hear it," I told her angrily.

I quickly glanced over at the swing set to make sure Alex was there.

"I've been asking around and a little bird told me they saw you in Seattle. So I came here to introduce you to your son," Tanya told me.

My mouth dropped open at hearing that. Yeah I slept with Tanya. I even dated her. But she told me herself that she was on birth control.

"What's wrong Edward?" I heard Bella ask me as she sat in my lap.

Bella never acted like this but I liked it. I could tell that Bella was absolutely jealous at Tanya. She shouldn't be jealous of Tanya. I would pick Bella over Tanya any day of the week.

I then noticed that Tanya was glaring at Bella.

"Who is she?" Tanya asked me.

"That is none of your business," I said to Tanya.

"It is my business since you're the father of my child. You need to take responsibility and come live with me," Tanya told me with anger written all over her face.

I noticed Bella got really tense when she said that. I gave Bella a small squeeze to reassure her that I only cared about her.

"I don't have to do anything because it's not my kid," I told Tanya.

Before she could respond Alex interrupted us.

"Daddy, can we go get some ice cream?" Alex asked me.

"Of course we can," I told me son.

"Who is he?" Tanya spat as she glared at my son.

"He happens to be our son," Bella said as she glared at Tanya.

"You're a lying bitch," Tanya said to Bella.

I wanted to hit Tanya so bad for calling Bella that. But I could never hit a girl no matter how much I wanted to.

"Really then why does my son look a lot like Edward," Bella said to Tanya smugly.

Bella had a good point there. Alex did look a lot like me. Tanya's son doesn't even resemble me.

"You must have drugged him," Tanya yelled at Bella.

"Really, your son doesn't even resemble Edward," Bella said to Tanya.

"He has my looks," Tanya said proudly.

"Then why does he have brown eyes and hair?" Bella asked Tanya.

"Edward's hair is brown," Tanya said.

"Are you stupid or what? It's pretty obvious that Edward's hair does not look like your son's hair," Bella told Tanya.

"Me and my wife have places to go," I told Tanya as I grabbed Bella and Alex's hands and led them out of the park.

We needed to have a serious talk about what happened.

* * *

I know its a bit short but I wanted to put this out while I could. Lately I've been busy with work and school. Plus visiting colleges that I really didn't have a lot of time to update this story. I hope you liked. Tell me what you think and please review.


	9. Tanya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

When we got home I immediately sent Alex to bed. Edward and I needed to talk about this Tanya girl. Even though that child did not look like Edward I still couldn't shake the fact that it could be his. It was only natural for me to wonder. I don't really know Edward that well.

I turned towards Edward and noticed he was thinking about something.

"Do you mind explaining what is going on?" I shouted at Edward.

"Not right now," Edward said to me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Alex might wake up," he said to me.

"He's not going to wake up," I said to Edward.

"You never know," he said to me.

I should at least know my son that much. Alex is a heavy sleeper; once he's asleep it's hard to wake him up.

"Why don't you just tell me what she was talking about?" I said to Edward.

"I don't know how you will react," he said to me as he gazed into my eyes.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Where should I start?" he said more to himself than me.

"How about the beginning?" I said to him.

I wanted to know everything about his past regardless if it was bad or not.

"Alright, it all started a couple of years after I got into college. Tanya was in some of my classes. A couple of the people I hung out with wanted to hook me up with her. So I started dating her for a couple of months," Edward said.

"What did you think when you first saw her?" I couldn't help but ask.

Even though I knew Edward loves me it wasn't enough. I needed proof that he absolutely loves me.

"She was hot. Any guy would think that. She seemed sweet at first but over time I found out she was an ugly person on the inside," Edward said as he looked at me.

"So you think she's hot," I said to him as I crossed my arms.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. I find you more beautiful than her. She could never reach your beauty," Edward said to me with love in his eyes.

"How many times did you sleep with her?" I asked him.

"Does it matter?" he asked me.

"Yes it does," I told him.

"I slept with her twice," he said to me.

"Did you enjoy having sex with her?" I asked.

"Bella, what guy doesn't enjoy sex? I never loved her," he told me.

I ignored his question. I really didn't want to start talking about sex.

"What made you guys break up?" I asked him.

"I caught her sleeping with my room mate. I decided then that she wasn't worth it anymore," he said to me.

"Is that your kid?"

"Bella, I know for sure that is not my kid. I have only one child and that is Alex," he told me.

"Don't worry Edward I believe you," I said to him with love in my eyes.

Edward grabbed my face and started to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I gladly opened my mouth. Gosh he tasted so good.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me as he brought me closer to him. I broke from the kiss to breathe. Edward continued to trail kisses along my neck. I could his feel hand start to head north. When I felt his hand start to massage my breast I let out a loud moan.

Realization suddenly hit me then. I needed to stop this. My son could walk in at any time. This wasn't the right time to start something like this.

"Edward, we should stop," I said while pushing him off me.

"Why?" he said as he continued to kiss my neck.

I pushed him real hard and he landed on his butt on the floor.

"Alex could walk in at any moment," I said to him with my arms crossed.

He got up and grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on it.

"Didn't you say that he wasn't going to wake up?" he asked me while smirking.

"That was different," I said to him.

"Was it now?" he said with a smile on his face.

"How about we just go to bed?" I said to him as I walked off to my room.

I entered my room and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

As I changed I couldn't help but think about Edward kissing me. Gosh he is so amazing.

After I was done in the bathroom I walked back into my room and noticed Edward was sitting in my bed only wearing boxers.

He sure left nothing for the imagination. I gulped as I took in his hot body. All I wanted to do was rub my hands along his muscles. But I couldn't do that. My son could wake up at anytime and decide to come sleep with me.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked Edward.

"Obviously I'm waiting for you to join me in bed," Edward said to me calmly.

"But this is my bed," I said to him childishly.

"There's enough room for both of us," he said as he patted the bed.

I walked over and hopped in the bed.

"Don't think because I'm letting you sleep in my bed I'll let you go whatever you want," I told him sternly.

"Whatever you say Bella," he said to me as he pulled the covers over us.

"Good night Edward," I said to him.

"Good night love," he said to me.

I felt Edwards arm snake around me as he pulled me to his chest. I sighed with contentment. I could get used to this. For once I felt content as I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	10. First Date

**I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry for the wait. With getting ready for college and working and going to school. I've been pretty but busy but I didn't forget about my fans. And that is why I decided I needed to get this chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

It's been weeks since Tanya interrupted our lives. So far neither Bella nor I have heard from Tanya. I knew Tanya really well she was not going to let this go. She would do anything to get her hands on what she wants. Right now all I'm concentrated is spending time with Bella and Alex.

Today Bella and I are going on our first date. I decided we would go see a movie then after that we would eat at a nice diner near our house. I got Alice to agree to babysit Alex as long as she gets to pick Bella's outfit. Bella agreed knowing that it would be hard to get someone to babysit Alex on a Friday.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Alice to finish getting Bella ready.

I noticed that Alice stepped into the room with Bella trailing behind her. When Bella stepped into the room my mouth dropped.

Bella was wearing a short back skirt and this tight red shirt that had stars on it. Did they know what they were doing to me?

"You ready to go Bella?" I asked her.

"Yep," Bella replied as she grabbed my hand.

We headed out the door and into my car. It didn't take long to get to the movie theatre.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked Bella when we were in line to purchase tickets.

"How about Twilight? It seems like a good movie," Bella told me.

"Whatever you want," I said to Bella as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Two tickets for Twilight," I told the ticket seller.

"That will be 15 dollars," the ticket seller told me.

I gave him the money and took out tickets.

We bought our refreshments then headed towards our theatre.

"Do you know what the movie is about?" I asked Bella.

I was really curious as to what we were seeing. I haven't seen any commercials for this movie.

"Nope," she told me as we walked into the theatre.

There was barely anyone in the movie theatre. We decided to get seats in the back.

As soon as the movie started I was hooked into watching it. I never really liked watching chick flicks but this movie seemed interesting. Through out the movie I kept comparing Anthony the vampire to myself. I could see a lot of similarities in him. Also Maria, the girl that falls in love with Anthony, reminds me of Bella exactly. I never connected with a movie like this.

I would glance at Bella a couple of times during the movie. She would be smiling slightly. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it.

Bella looked over at me and then smiled.

When Anthony was kissing Maria I couldn't help but look at Bella. When she looked at me I grabbed her face and kissed her. I then held her hand and continued watching the movie.

An hour later we were walking through a plaza towards a couple of restaurants.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Bella.

"Panera, I just love that place," Bella said to me.

"Then let's go," I said as I gripped her hand and continued walking.

When we got to Panera we both ordered an Italian combo with chips and a root beer. We grabbed a booth and started eating.

I noticed Bella was looking kind of distant while we were eating.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"It's nothing really," she said to me.

"Come on Bella, you can tell me." I said to her soothingly.

"Well I just feel like I'm being watched," Bella said as she glanced around.

"It's probably your imagination," I said to her as I squeezed her hand.

"Maybe your right," she said to me as she smiled at me.

"So how did you like the movie," I asked her.

I really needed to distract her from her worries.

"I loved it. Don't you lover the romance between vampire Anthony and human Marie," she said to me.

I chuckled at that.

"It was a pretty good movie," I told her.

"Pretty good? It was absolutely fantastic. Too bad you're not a vampire like Anthony. I would definitely want him to bite me," she said to me as she licked her lip.

I never understood while girls could go crazy over those things. It's quite obviously that vampires and any other mythical creatures don't exist.

"Do like Anthony better than me?" I asked her.

"Edward, you know I would choose you. You are my knight in shining armor," she said to me seriously.

"Aren't you the damsel in distress?" I said to her.

"You can save me any day," she told me.

"We should head home," I said to her.

"If we have too," she pouted at me.

"Yes we do," I said as I grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

**Tanya POV**

"So Mike do you remember what you have to do?" I asked him again.

"Of course, I need to split Edward and Bella up," he told me.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked him.

I needed to know if he had a well strategized plan. I didn't want any guy to fail miserably while trying to drag them apart. Mike Newton was supposed to be good at destroying relationships. Also he actually dated her in high school. That should be a good thing.

"I'm going to make Edward seem like the bad guy. Break their trust. And then I'm going to comfort Bella and she will want me instead of Edward," he told me.

"Your plan better work," I told him.

"It should. Knowing Bella it will be easy to drive them apart," he said while grinning.

He better be right. I'm paying him good money to get rid of Bella so I can steal Edward. I don't care what I have to do but I'm going to have Edward.

**Bella POV**

I was currently in bed waiting for Edward to come to bed.

I felt truly happy now that Edward was in my life. It seemed like we are getting closer to each other. Also Alex loves Edward very much.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You," I said as I turned towards his face.

I loved Edward's face. He was really handsome and he was mine.

"I must be a lucky man," he said to me.

"That you are," I said to him as I kissed him on the lips chastely.

"That's all I get," Edward said as he pouted.

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Edward responded immediately and started to lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth immediately to let him roam my mouth. Our tongue's batted for dominance. When we finally broke from the kiss Edward started to kiss my neck.

His hands were kneading my breasts and I couldn't help the moan that I let out.

I felt Edward's hand traveling south towards my shorts.

I decided that it was enough for right now so I pushed him off me.

"Edward, as much as I would love to take this further, I wouldn't want our son to walk in here and find your hand down my pants," I said to him sternly.

"I'm sorry and your right. I can't help but want to do things to you," Edward said to me with lust him.

"I know that Edward but we should wait until were absolutely sure we won't be interrupted," I said to him.

"Of course but seeing you in those shorts just make me want to take you right there," he said as he looked at my legs.

"I want you too Edward but its all in the timing," I said as I blushed.

"Don't worry love I'll take you when you're ready," Edward said to me.

"Thank you," I said to him as I snuggled into his side.

"You're very welcome. I love you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said to him as I fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I always love hearing what you have to say. Hopefully I'll post another chapter sooner.


	11. Pure Torture with Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. **

**Bella POV**

"Alice, why do we have to go shopping?" I asked Alice once again.

"You need an outfit for an upcoming party we are having," Alice said as she continued to throw clothes at me.

"What party?" I asked.

"The one I'm throwing at my house. Everyone is going to be there including Edward. So just suck it up," she told me while browsing at a rack with jeans.

It was pretty obvious that I had no say in going to this party. Alice would probably drag me there if I refused. Regardless Alice would probably spend hours doing my hair.

"How do you feel about skinny jeans?" Alice asked me as she looked at a pair of skinny jeans.

"I would never wear those jeans in a million years," I told her sternly.

"Why not? I think they are awesome," Alice told me while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well I don't," I snapped at her.

"I think you would look good in them," she told me while placing her hands on her hips.

Uh oh! That was not a good sign. When Alice decided to put her hands on my hips it usually means that I would be forced to do something regardless how I feel.

"Alice you are not going to force me to wear something I don't want to," I told her.

"Well too bad because you are going to try them on," she said as she threw them at me and lead me into a dressing room.

I entered the dressing room and stripped my pants on. I put the pants on and they were really tight. It wasn't uncomfortable tight but they were tight. How could some people actually fit into jeans like these? The only reason I put them on was to please Alice.

But regardless they did look pretty good. I think they might actually be worth it.

I left the dressing room so Alice can approve it.

Alice stared at me for a second then a smile lit her face.

"There perfect," Alice said as she pushed me back into the stall to change.

When I came back out with the jeans she snatched them from my hand and mumbled something about going to the checkout to pay for them. This was the only thing I didn't like Alice doing. She always goes through the store like a tornado reeking havoc and commotion everywhere. It's best just to let her do what she wants.

"Now we need to find a shirt for you," she said to me as she grabbed my hand to lead me to the next store.

Once we arrived in the store Alice ran off at the speed at light. I walked over to the dressing room knowing that she would bring me the clothes she wants to try on. When I noticed Alice walking over to me she was only holding one item. Never in my life have I seen Alice only pick up one thing in a store.

"That's all I'm trying on?" I questioned Alice.

"Were actually in a rush right now and we still need to complete your outfit," she said as she handed me a long sleeve shirt.

I went into the dressing room and tried on a red and black turtle neck long sleeved sweater. It was snug and it felt really nice. I walked out of the stall and Alice just smiled.

"Hurry up and go change," she told me.

As soon as she purchased the shirt we left to go buy some shoes. Alice told me that this outfit required perfect shoes and they needed to match the outfit. It was so unbelievable that Alice didn't care that we were here for hours already and I wanted to go home and see Edward.

"Alice, why can't we go shopping tomorrow to get the rest?" I asked her.

"Because the party it tomorrow," she said as she led me into another store.

"What? How can I get a babysitter in that short of a time?" I asked her.

"Don't worry I got it covered. I called Angela and she said that she could babysit Alex for the night and will drop him off Sunday," she said to me as she browsed through the shoes.

"Why is he spending the night at Angela's house?" I asked her.

"Because otherwise you and Edward won't be able to let loose. It's been 5 months and you guys still haven't slept with each other," she said to me as she shook her head.

"We both decide we should wait," I told her.

"No that's just your excuse. You really need to get laid. Anyone that knows you sees that you are sexually frustrated," she said to me as she handed me a pair of boots to try on.

"I am not sexually frustrated," I said I tried on the boots.

Wow Alice really knew how to pick boots. These 4 inch platform boots had gold lame embelishments on top of red faux suede. They were the most amazing boots I have gazed upon. Of course Alice agreed to get them and we carried on with out shopping.

"We have one last store to go to," she said.

"Finally," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"You might want to wipe that smile off your face," she said as she led me to Victoria's Secret.

"We cannot go in there," I said as I stopped in my tracks.

"We are but were not going in alone," she said as she smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stared at her weirdly.

Before Alice could respond I heard Edward's voice.

"Alice, why did you insist for me and Jasper to meet you here?" Edward asked Alice.

"Because we need to find some sexy lingerie to go with Bella's outfit. And you should have a say in it," Alice told Edward.

Before I could say anything Alice dragged me into the store. I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist as he pulled me into his side.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too," I said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"We better get this over with before Alice goes insane," he told me.

"If we must," I said as I led him through the store.

I picked up a red bra with lace trimming and a red thong.

I noticed Edward was staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"I'm not trying these on here because I already know they are going to fit," I said to him.

"That is no fair and you know it," he said to me as he pouted.

"Life is not fair but sometimes when you wait a little you receive something better than what you expected," I said to him.

"I see where you are going with that," he said to me as he pulled me closer to him.

"What?" I said not understanding where he was going with this.

"You are waiting for me to undress you tomorrow aren't you," he whispered into my ear.

"Uh," I said as I lost my train of thought.

"Don't worry Bella I will see you in that eventually," he said as he led me to the cashier.

I noticed that the cashier was eyeing up Edward as she was ringing up my items.

"You look like you're a very hard working man," said the cashier as she gazed at Edward.

How dare this woman look at my man like that!

"I do work a lot," Edward replied to the cashier.

"Maybe I could help you relieve some of that stress you have. I could work you all night," she said as she winked at Edward.

Oh no she didn't! There is no way that I can let her get away with saying that to Edward.

"Excuse me but I'm sure he has no problems relieving his stress at night. Plus he doesn't need some blond bimbo to work him all night because he is definitely not sexually frustrated at the moment. I make sure I work him every night to ensure that he gets his daily sexual activity," I said angrily.

I noticed Edward was trying to withhold a chuckle.

I paid her then left right away dragging Edward with me.

"That is lie Bella," Alice as she stood outside the store.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said.

"I don't have a clue," I said to her.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the store heard your little comment. I know for a fact that you do not work Edward every night," she said to me.

"Whatever Alice, I don't let some blond bimbo hit on my man," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice," I said to her.

Somehow I knew tomorrow was going to have a lot of surprises.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully no one is disappointed with this chapter.


	12. The Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in it.**

**Bella POV**

Alice finally finished with my hair. It took three hours to fully get ready. It was unbelievable how Alice could spend so much time on hair and makeup. Normally I only spend an hour to get ready. But Alice always spends a lot of time fixing my hair and makeup. I always tell her that I could do it myself, but she insists on doing it herself. She mentioned something like I wasn't capable of doing it right. I know for a fact that Alice only wanted to fix me up.

"Can I go see Edward now?" I asked Alice.

"Fine! Just don't mess up your hair," Alice strictly told me.

"It's not your hair," I said to her.

"It might not be my hair but you don't want to look like a mess at my party," Alice replied to me.

"Don't worry I won't mess it up. I'll see you there then," I told Alice as I headed out of the bathroom and towards the living room.

When I went into the living room I noticed Edward standing near the door waiting for me. He was wearing jeans and a green sweater. Even though Edward was wearing the most casual clothes he still looked absolutely hot. I could spend all day looking at Edward. I must be lucky to have a guy like him.

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said to me as he enveloped me in a hug.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," I said to him.

"Let's go head over to Alice's house," Edward said as he led me to his car.

I got in the car and we sped off towards Alice's house. It only took a few minutes to get there do to Alice lived close by to my house. We both got out of the car and Edward came up and put his arm around my waist as we walked into Alice's house.

The music was really loud and the lights were turned down. There was a bar set up near the kitchen and the floor cleared of all furniture so that people could dance. I new most of these people from high school but some of them I've never met before. Alice must have invited every person she has ever met.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Edward asked me.

"Sure let's go," I said as we walked towards the bar.

Emmett was behind the bar serving people various drinks. Before we reached the bar Lauren Mallory blocked our way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. Oh, hi Edward," she said as she turned her attention towards Edward.

"Hi Lauren," Edward said politely.

"Why do you hang out with a loser like Bella? You should hang out with me instead. I could make sure your night is unforgettable," she said as she batted her eye lashes at Edward.

Why does every woman want to have sex with my boyfriend? I'm so sick and tired of people hitting on my man. This is the last straw. I am going to stick up for what is mine.

"Lauren, why don't you go hit on some man who actually wants to have sex with you," I told her confidently.

"Excuse me," she said as she glared at me.

"Edward would never want to have sex with you. He has standards you know," I said to her calmly.

"I'm pretty sure Edward wants to have sex with me," Lauren said while smirking.

"I beg to differ. He might get herpes if he sleeps with you," I said to her grinning widely.

"You Bitch," Lauren said as she launched her self at me.

She pushed me to the ground and landed on top of me pinning me to the floor while grabbing my hair and pulling it.

"Let go of my hair right now," I said through clenched teeth.

"How about no?" she said to me as she pulled my hair.

There was no way I was letting her ruin my hair. I had to go through three hours of pure torture just for Alice to do my hair. I was definitely going to do something about it.

I hooked my leg through her leg and rolled us over. I pulled my hand back and launched it at her face. I could hear her nose crush as my fist came in contact with her nose.

"You Bitch you broke my nose," she said as she let go of me and clutched her nose.

I got up quickly before she decided to come after me again.

"Lauren, you should know that you don't mess with me. I'm not the same person I was when I was in high school," I told her as I grabbed Edward's hand and walked towards the bar.

"Love, that was amazing," Edward said as he pulled me to his side.

"I had to defend your honor," I said to him.

"Shouldn't it be me defending your honor?" Edward questioned as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"You get to defend my honor from any male who tries to come in contact with me. I can handle any girl," I said as I smiled at Edward.

"Fine by me," Edward said as we reached the bar.

"Nice punch Bella," Emmett said to me.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Emmett commented to me.

"I'm always full of surprises," I said as I grabbed the drink Emmett offered me.

"Hey Bella why don't you go find Rose," Edward told me.

"Sure, she will be thrilled once I tell her how I punched Lauren," I said as I got up and left looking for Rose.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett, I wanted to talk to you," I told Emmett.

"What is it man?" Emmett asked.

"I'm thinking about asking Bella to marry me tonight," I said to him quickly.

"You're sure it's not too early?" he asked me.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her," I told him honestly.

"Do what you feel is right," he told me.

"I think it will go well," I said to Emmett.

I noticed that Emmett was staring at something with his mouth hanging open. I noticed Bella was grinding with Rose and it was the hottest thing ever.

"Are we just going to sit here why they grind against each other?" I asked Emmett while keeping my eyes on them.

"Just enjoy the show," Emmett said to me.

"That I can do," I said as I continued to watch them.

**Bella POV**

"Rose are you sure Edward would think that would be hot?" I asked Rose.

She wanted me to dance with her. She called it operation get Edward into party mode.

"Trust me Bella he will definitely like it," Rose told me.

"Fine I'll dance with you," I said to her.

Rose made sure Jasper put on a good song to grind to. Not too long I heard Ms. New Booty start to play.

Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx]

I started to dance in front of Rose. I was moving my hips back and forth.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

By now I was starting to get into the music. I turned around and started grinding my hips into Rose.

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

I was so into the music by now that I dropped down and got back up while rubbing my butt against Rose's front. I looked over to the bar and I noticed Edward was watching me intently with a smile on his face. I smiled at him and continued to rub against Rose.

_Girl I don't need you, but chu need me_

_Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely_

_And I don't tell stories, I let em tell theyself_

_And you aint gotta sell sex, girl, it sells itself, Like nothing else_

_Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fill me up with joy_

_Aint life grand (life's grand) livin up daddy_

_Here go da whisper song, baby this is us ready?_

_Put it on me enthusiastically, what ever it is that chu do, you do it admirably_

_And I aint choose it, that thang chose me_

_Its bubba and ying yang, all the way in this thang_

_YO!_

I was so into the dancing I didn't notice two hands gripping my waist and pulling me into a fit chest. Maybe Rose was right that Edward would like my dancing.

"Right now you are seriously hot," I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

"I could say the same thing to you," I said to Edward as I ground my hips into him.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

As I continued to ground my hips into Edward I could feel his erection through his jeans. I decided to be brave and I turned around to face Edward while I stuck my butt out and started shaking it.

_Quarter to twelve and we just getting in_

_Bubba gonna make ya spark wit da Ying Yang Twins_

_Sippin on patron, blong blong blong_

_Shawdy in a thong, whom whom whom_

_Ass get da jiggling, MOTHER FUCKING WIGGLYING_

_Get that thang shakin, like she frost bit shivering_

_Ass be delivering, all type of flashes, cashes_

_Got these hoes shaking that molasses_

_SHHHHHH_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Get your self together go and buy some new gear_

_Something with your hair den_

_Hit da club, shake ya ass and da brothuhz gonna sho some love_

_Do that move ya did just a minute ago_

_I guarantee you'll make all da dough_

_So gon do ya thing baby, work what chu got, to get what chu want_

_Make that money, don't let it make u_

I dropped down and came back up while running my hands along Edward's chest. Edward's eyes were seriously dark know. I turned back around and started grinding into his erection.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_hi there, how are things?_

_I once was breast man now it seems_

_Ever since I had the pleasure_

_of getting you together, your chest is just whatever_

_I found the buried treasured_

_Yes ma'am, heres the plan_

_Meet me over yonder ok- don't play_

_Ill bring the whip whoop, you bring your cook book_

_And ima fix that stuff up, everything is good good_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

The song finally ended. I could see Edward smiling at me. I noticed there was a certain gleam in his eyes. I wonder what Edward was thinking. He seemed nervous but excited at the same time. While I was thinking of all the possibilities of why he could be smiling like that Edward all of sudden got down on one knee. I couldn't believe it if my life depended on it.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff but I just had to do it. Sorry it took so long to finally update this. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. The Party Part 2

**I know that I haven't updated in like a month. When I was going to update fanfiction was down. Then after that I got a virus on my computer and I couldn't access the internet at all. But finally I got rid of the virus. So here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

"Bella," he said to me as he gazed at me with love in his eyes as he grabbed my hand.

I squeezed his hand as I gazed down at him on one knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it. It held a small elegant diamond ring.

"Ever since I knew you in high school you plagued my mind. That day when I met up with Emmett again was the best day in my life. It brought me to you. I also met my son Alex that I love dearly now. Bella, I love you more than anything. I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. I love you because you made me a better person. Bella, without you I wouldn't be able to survive. You are my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward said to me.

Oh My God! I can't believe he just asked me to marry him. I really love Edward but are we rushing into this? It seems like this all happened so fast. But I know that he's the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. As long as I'm happy who cares what this seems like. All that matters is that I love Edward and want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes," I whispered as I gazed into Edward's eyes.

He slipped the ring on my finger with this big wide smile on his face.

I could hear everyone clap and whistle as they watched me give my answer.

Edward immediately grabbed me and gave me a quick kiss then enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive," he said to me as he spun me around.

"No Edward, thank you for making me the happiest woman alive," I told him with a big grin on my face.

This is Our Day by Addison Road came on. Alice must have suggested it. She always loved it.

"Come on Edward let's dance," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand and led us to the center of the dancing floor.

_What we do here is just the beginning_

_New life is starting at every ending_

_We are a part of the story unfolding_

_This is the weight of the world we are holding_

_This could be our day_

_This could be our day_

"This is the perfect song for us," I told Edward as we swayed to the music.

"It describes us perfectly. Bella, this is just the beginning of a wonderful life," Edward said to me.

_Clearly it's time to make a change_

_Or I could keep sitting and waste all day_

_I know that it's time for me to move_

_I've been given this minute to use_

_And given this moment to prove that_

_What we do here is just the beginning_

_New life is starting at every ending_

_We are a part of the story unfolding_

_This is the weight of the world we are holding_

_This could be our day_

_This could be our day_

_I was holding back_

_Now I've come undone_

_I want to touch the world_

_Heal the broken ones_

_Ending the cycle has just begun_

_We've been given this minute to use_

_And given this life to prove_

"This is the best day of my life," I told Edward.

"It's one of mine too. But there might be something in the future that would surpass this," Edward said to me.

"I can't wait then," I told Edward.

_What we do here is just the beginning_

_New life is starting at every ending_

_We are a part of the story unfolding_

_This is the weight of the world we are holding_

_This could be our day_

_This could be our day_

_To give ourselves away_

_For something beautiful_

_A million miles away_

_To the one who's hungry, and thirsty_

_And needs some hope_

_To the people that are weary and broken and left alone_

_I'm giving myself away_

_I'm giving myself away_

_What we do here is just the beginning_

_New life is starting at every ending_

_We are a part of the story unfolding_

_This is the weight of the world we are holding_

_This could be our day_

_This could be our day_

"We should go find Alice. I know she is dying to find us," I told Edward.

"That sounds like a good idea," Edward said to me.

We walked around for a few minutes looking for Alice. Finally we spotted her with Jasper at the DJ system.

"Hey Alice," I had to yell at her due to the volume of sound speaker.

"Congratulations you two. I knew he had something up his sleeve tonight," Alice said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Thanks Alice," I told her.

"Out of curiosity why does Emmett look like he saw a cat fight?" Alice asked me.

"Really? I didn't notice a thing," I told her.

"I think you do," she said as she gazed intently at me.

"I might have had a run in with Lauren earlier," I said as I looked at my shoes.

"What did Lauren do this time?" Alice asked me.

"She basically threw herself on Edward. I got really mad at her and told her she might have herpes. So after that she decided to attack me so I punched her," I said all in one breath.

"Bella, who knew that you had a wild side like that," Alice said to me.

"Hey I can only handle so much," I said to her.

"Wish I could have seen that," Alice said as she laughed.

"Anyway I need to go to the bathroom. Edward, I'll be back in a minute," I said as I turned towards Edward.

"Sure, I'll keep Alice company in the meantime," Edward said to me.

I headed off to the hallway. I knew Alice's house really well and most people wouldn't come near here because mainly dark. The other hallway was brightly lit. After I left the bathroom I felt like someone was behind me. All of sudden I felt an arm grab me and pull me into a room.

"What the hell?" I said as I heard the door clicked shut.

The light came on and I saw Mike Newton standing there. I dated him my junior year of high school. I broke up with him because he wanted to take our relationship to the next level and I wasn't ready for that. Also I didn't love him. He was always too clingy and would get jealous at every guy I talked to. I haven't seen him since graduation.

"Hello Bella," Mike said to me.

"Newton," I said angrily.

"Is that how you greet someone you know?" Mike sneered.

"No, that's how I greet you," I snapped.

"Silly Bella, I came here to catch up with you," Mike told me.

"Well I don't," I said to him.

"Bella, I know deep in your heart that you have feelings for me," he said to me as he came closer.

"Only feeling I have for you is hate," I said.

"Hate can lead to love," he said confidently.

"That will never happen," I said as I tried to walk around him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me as he grabbed me.

"I think I'm going back to my fiancé," I yelled.

"Fiancé?" he questioned as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm engaged. Now let go of my arm," I said as I glared at him.

"How about no?" he said as he gripped my arm.

I looked straight in his eye then brought my knee up and into his groin. Mike collapsed holding himself on the ground. I quickly opened the door and ran out of the room. I could hear someone running behind me. I glanced back and saw Mike on his heels. The next thing I knew I slammed into someone hard. I looked up and saw Edward watching me with concern in his eyes. I hugged him tightly to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Edward, you need to hurry and catch that guy," I said as I pointed at Mike trying to leave out the back door.

Edward must have noticed the bruise starting to form on arm where Mike had grabbed me. The next thing I knew I saw Edward rushing to the open door that he escaped through. I stood there as I waited for Edward to come back.

Five minutes later Edward walked through the door. He came over to me right away.

"Did you catch him?" I asked Edward.

"No, he got away. What was Mike doing here anyway?" Edward questioned me.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was at our high school graduation," I told him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me.

"Nope, I protected myself just fine. Can we leave now Edward?" I said to him.

"Sure," he said as he grabbed my hand.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and left the party to go straight home. I knew tonight was going to be really enjoyable. It was going to be a night I would truly remember.

**Mike POV**

"Tanya, I'm sorry," I said to Tanya.

She glared at me as she looked at me.

"You had her but you didn't even hurt her," Tanya yelled me.

"She kneed me in the balls before I could do anything," I snapped at her.

"You want to tell me what happened after that," she said to me.

"After she kneed me in the balls I got up and went after her. Before I got to her she ran into Edward. I snuck out the door and she must have told Edward because he was running after me. I ran to my car and got in and drove away before he could get me. I wasn't going to stay there and get in a fight with Edward," I said to Tanya.

"You told me that you had a plan," she said to me angrily.

"I actually didn't. I just deal with things as they come," I told her as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You need a plan if you want to do this right. First of all you need to get Bella to think that Edward has betrayed her. Second you need to get proof of Edward sneaking behind Bella's back. Once you accomplish those two things then I will heal Edward and you can go comfort Bella," Tanya said with confidence in her voice.

"That's not going to work," I told Tanya as I looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why won't it?" Tanya asked me.

"Bella and Edward are engaged. Most likely they will be spending more and more time with each other," I told her.

I regretted telling Tanya that Bella and Edward got engaged because as soon as I did her eyes were bugging out. That little fact was not going to settle in her little head.

"What do you mean that they are engaged?" she yelled.

"Edward proposed to her earlier," I said.

"Now that complicated things but we can still continue with our plan. You just need to act faster. That could actually help us. If Bella finds out that her precious Edward betrayed her then that would have the hold world crashing down on her. Trust me I will get Edward Masen," Tanya said as she laughed.

This is going to be interesting. I had a feeling that this was going to be really hard.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and review. I always love reading what you guys think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.**


	14. Wild Night

**Now I know all of you probably hate me for waiting this long to post this but I hope this is worth your wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

When Edward and I arrived home we changed and then decided to watch a movie. Since Alex was at my dad's house it gave Edward and me time to spend together. Having a 10 year old could be hectic; there was never any time just to spend by ourselves.

"Edward, do you want to pick the movie?" I asked him.

"How about you pick the movie?" Edward told me as he went to grab some blankets in the closet.

"Alright but don't get upset if you don't like the movie," I told him as I walked over to the rack with all of the DVDs.

"Don't worry I won't," he grinned.

As I was glancing at the titles I couldn't decide if I wanted to watch an action movie or a romance. I decided I would watch something that I haven't seen in awhile.

I decided to pick The Lion King. Even though it's a children's movie it's the best all time Disney movie. It was one of my favorites when I was growing up. Edward sat down with the blankets wrapped around him leaving a small opening for me. I put the movie in and then went and joined him on the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked me while wrapping his arms around me.

"You just have to wait and see," I said as I kissed his nose.

I pressed play on the remote and the menu of the Lion King came on.

"The Lion King? Who would have known you would choose that movie?" he said to me.

"It's the best Disney movie ever," I told him as I pressed play.

"I liked Toy Story better," Edward said.

"Toy Story was okay but who doesn't love a movie with lions in it," I said to him.

"Bella, let's just watch the movie before you decided to ramble on about other reasons why this movie is the best," he said to me.

I snuggled into Edward as we watched the movie.

**Mike POV**

If I was going to succeed in Tanya's plan I would need some help. There was no way that I could do that on my own. I decided to look through my phone book for people that would be willing to help me.

Most of the people in my phone book were my friends in high school. Eric? He wouldn't do his wife was pregnant and was expecting any day now. He wouldn't leave her now if his life depended on it. Jacob? He wouldn't do either he was too close to Bella. He would be on her side in an instant. James? He could do. He always wanted Bella but couldn't even get near her because Bella would always have someone with her.

I decided to give James a call.

"Hello?" I heard James smooth voice answer.

"Hey James its Mike," I said.

"Well if it isn't Mike Newton. How is life going for you?" he asked me with a calm voice.

"It's going good. I need some help James" I said to him.

"What's the problem?" he asked me.

I could tell that he was very curious as to what I needed his help for.

"Do you remember Edward Mason?" I asked James.

"Yeah," he said angrily.

James and Edward did not like each other in high school. It was probably because Edward got the spot on the football team and James didn't.

"Well I need help to get proof of him cheating on his girlfriend," I said.

"So who is his girlfriend?" James asked.

"Bella Swan," I told him.

"Really? I might want to help you then," James said to me.

I knew he would be in if I mentioned Bella.

"All I need is for you to get proof of Edward cheating on Bella," I told him.

"So who is the girl that he is cheating with?" James asked.

"No one, that's where you come in," I told him.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked me.

"Don't worry I'll pay you for your services. You are doing me a favor anyway," I told him.

"It better be a good amount of money. This will take more than a day to accomplish. Also knowing Mason he will stick with Bella like it was his twin," he explained to me.

"James, you know I'll make sure you get what you deserve," I said.

"Just wanted to make sure, wouldn't want you to stab me in the back," James said to me.

"Trust me, the sooner this is done the less stress I have," I told James.

A little bit later we said our goodbyes and hung up. Thank god James had me covered. This will at least get Tanya off my back for awhile.

**Bella POV**

When we were reaching the end of the movie I could feel Edward's hand rubbing my thigh. He would rub higher than come back down. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he continued rubbing me.

I turned my head and looked up at Edward. His eyes were clouded with lust. He was making me wetter just by looking at him.

"Bella," he said to me.

I could tell that he was desperate for some kind of release.

"Edward," I whispered as I pulled his face to mine.

I kissed Edward with as much passion as I could.

I turned myself so I was straddling Edward. As I continued to kiss him I could feel his erection on my core. I started to grind my hips into his erection.

"Bella, I only have so much self control."

"Edward, don't talk just do," I said as I deepened the kiss.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance and Edward was winning.

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to my room.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked me.

It was so sweet of him to think of me before himself. I could tell that he's been dying for release for a long time.

"I'm sure," I told him confidently as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him.

"If you're sure than I have no problem with that," he said as he unzipped my dress.

My dress fell off of me and I stepped out of it. I could see Edward's eyes staring at my underwear. Good thing I listened to Alice about putting on sexier underwear.

"Bella, you leave nothing for the imagination," he said to me with lust in his eyes.

"Why does it matter? It's going to come off anyway," I told Edward.

Edward grabbed me and pushed me towards the bed. I landed softly on the bed. I scooted back a little as I watched Edward strip off his pants.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" I teased him once he joined me on the bed.

"I don't see you helping," Edward told me while grinning.

Hmm. He thinks I'm not helping. I grabbed the waist band of Edward's boxers and pushed them all the way down.

"Now, who's not helping?" I said to Edward with a grin.

I glanced down and noticed for the first time how big he was. My eyes widen at the thought of that going inside me. I never remembered him that big in high school.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward said to me with concern in his voice.

He must be thinking I don't want to sleep with him but that's not true at all.

"Edward, are you sure you will fit?" I asked him.

"Silly Bella, don't worry. It's not like you're a virgin," he told me calmly.

He was right. How can I be scared? I decided to take charge I quickly took off my bra and panties.

"Bella," Edward said disappointed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I wanted to take those off," he said as he tackled me.

He lowered his lips on to mine and kissed me deeply. I could feel his erection poking me near my core. I started to grind my hips in to his erection.

I could feel Edward grinding his hips into mine as we kissed. I felt Edward's tip at my entrance.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me once again.

"Absolutely," I said as I thrust my hips up.

I felt Edward's member fully enter me.

Edward began to pull in and out slowly. He probably wasn't sure if I was ready to go faster yet.

"Edward, faster," I moaned out.

Edward must have got the picture because he began to pick up the pace. He was thrusting into me so fast I could hear his skin hitting mine.

I continued to match his pace as I matched his thrusts. I was so close to my release and I could tell that Edward knew to because he started driving into me faster.

Not long after I reached my peak and fell off that big cliff. It was so powerful that I thought I was seeing stars. As I fell off that cliff I yelled Edward's name out.

I felt Edward tense as he spilt his seed into me. He called out my name as he came.

Edward fell on top of me panting loudly.

"I love you," he whispered to me as he pulled out.

"I love you too," I said as I snuggled into Edward's side.

My eye lids were so heavy I couldn't keep them open anymore. As I drifted asleep I felt like I was forgetting something.

* * *

I hope you liked it. So tell me what you thought and please review. Also this is the first time I wrote a full lemon so I hope it was okay. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner.


End file.
